


Shred the shit

by iiStarnet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eye Contact, M/M, well shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiStarnet/pseuds/iiStarnet
Summary: yeehaw cowboy my first fic on this website here we go





	Shred the shit

**Author's Note:**

> hghdgfhfbsjsl edd is sick of tords shit

_The noise. It was hellish._

_Constant loud sounds, piercing his eardrums over and over. Truly nothing could be worse than this._

 

_The horrid bright light shined down on his eyes, clamped shut as he silently begged for sleep to return to him._

 

_Why? Why him? Why must he endure this insufferable, horrid torme-_

 

 

"Tord get the fuck up, it's 2 in the afternoon."

 

The Englishman stood at the foot of the small bed. His eyebrows furrowed, arms crossed. He meant business. The literal "I'm sick of your shit" pose.

Tord groaned dramatically and rose out of his bed sheets, like a vampire rising out of its coffin.

"ughhh..."

"Tord."

"ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Tord."

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"TORD."

The scrawny man stopped groaning and tilted his head towards his roommate. Edd looked pissed, and judging how is face was lightly flushed, probably a little embarrassed.

"What do you want."

Edd held up one of Tord's hentai magazines, and the communist could already feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Care to explain why this was stapled to my bedroom door?"

Tord squinted to see the magazine in question. The cover featured a chubby, tan brunette woman. She was looking down at the camera, dressed in green and black dominatrix lingerie, and holding a whip. Tord then proceeded to giggle like a schoolgirl as he recalled his thought process last night. _Wow this chick kinda looks like Edd_ and _God knows i'd pass out if i saw him looking at me like that_ were the two main thoughts that came to him, which lead to stapling it to his roommate's door. Why exactly? Well one could consider it street smarts to know that a person at 3 am and the same person anytime else are two different personalities. 

Tord? Always on 3 AM mode.

"Oh yeah," he spoke "Yeah I don't know why, i guess i thought it was funny."

Edd sighed. "Tord, I'm your friend, and I'd like to believe i'm rather open minded BUT" 

Tord leaned in, resting his head on his hands and blinking innocently. Edd felt annoyed and tried to hide it, failing slightly.

"I don't. want. this. shit. near me. Got it?"

"Got it." Tord smirked. He recently made a little challenge for himself to piss off Edd as much as he can, before getting to the point where they start throwing hands.

Edd never heard him but he knew damn well Tord could be a bit of a jackass when left unnoticed.

And frankly, he had enough of it.

"That's it, I'm going to shred this shit." Edd stormed out of the room and entered his own room.

If Tord wasn't fully awake then, he sure as hell is now.

"Wait, Edd. Edd! EDD!"

The Taller man ignored him.

"EDD IM SORRY DONT SHRED IT FOR FUCKS SAKE"

Edd turned on the shredder.

"EDD!"

Without much else to do, Tord threw himself onto Edd, and started thrashing trying to land a single hit on him. Now, Although Tord went to the Gym to workout, lifting weights and such, he was **completely** overpowered by Edd. However, they both struggled furiously. Tord kept trying to land punches, but Edd's skin must have been made of hard leather, since they left only a light bruise. After a full minute, their scuffle was ended by Edd grabbing Tord by the wrists and pinning him to the ground.

They both breathed heavily. Edd's golden eyes staring deeply into pale green. Tord's face became flushed, as he turned his head to break the eye contact. With this, Edd gave a low chuckle.

"What, you got nothing to say?" His voice got deep and husky, and it was making Tord sweaty.

"Can I just get my mag and leave?" Tord pleaded.

"Yeah whatever. I better not see that ugly mag again though."

With that, Tord scampered out of Edd's room and definitely not questioning his sexuality any way.

 


End file.
